


hold you from the world and its curse

by wingsifer



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Let Elias Be A Soft Bastard, M/M, Self-Loathing, Soft Kisses, except the hurt happens off screen so it's just comfort, if johnny and the fandom will not give me soft beholding husbands then damn it I'll write it myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsifer/pseuds/wingsifer
Summary: "Jon had messed up. Big. Irreparably big. And he knew it. And Elias knew it. So why wasn’t Elias yelling at him?"- - -Jon fucks something up; Elias let's him know that it's ok and that he's not upset with him.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	hold you from the world and its curse

Jon squeezed his eyes shut to avoid what was sure to be a scathing glare from the man across from him. 

Censure, he expected, a raising of voice in irritation or perhaps a frustrated tap of fingers against the desk (or, if he was allowing himself to think of the worst possibilities: “Jon” said in that horrible, horrible flat, disappointed tone. The idea of disappointing Elias made Jon want to tear his own eyes out). 

What he was not anticipating, however, was the soft tap tap of footsteps against carpet and then...warm hands against his face. Without thinking, he leaned into them slightly, the brief flash of relief he felt at the gentle gesture very quickly spilling over into confusion and self-incrimination. It was Elias whose hands were cupping his face, he knew that of course, he simply could not figure out why he was treating Jon with such soft adoration. 

Jon had messed up. Big. Irreparably big. And he knew it. And Elias knew it. So why wasn’t Elias yelling at him? 

“Jonathan. Jonathan, open your eyes. Look at me.”

Jon knew that the softly whispered words were less of a request and more of a command so he opened them hesitantly, bracing himself for the moment where the other shoe would inevitably drop and Elias would quit this facade he was putting up and be properly angry like he should be.

He was not faced with anger or disappointment or frustration. Instead, Elias hummed softly in approval, running his thumb over the rough patch of worm-scarred skin on his cheek. 

“Jonathan, my dear Archivist, my love. It’s alright. I’m not upset with you,” he murmured and oh, oh no, somehow that was so much worse. Jon flinched back, resisting the urge to slam his eyes shut again, instead fixing them firmly at a point behind Elias’ head. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Elias frown.

Fuck. Fuck, no this was not how it was supposed to be happening. He was not supposed to make Elias frown, Elias hadn’t done anything wrong (well, not in this specific scenario at least). Jon was the one who had fucked everything up, like always, and now Elias was frowning and this was not how it was supposed to go and-

“Jonathan. I can hear you spiraling. Breathe. It’s fine. You’re alright. Everything is ok,”  
Elias applied slight pressure to the side of Jon’s face, only letting up when Jon reluctantly returned eye contact with him. Elias’ frown shifted into a pleased smile and Jon allowed himself a deep breath. And then another one for good measure.

“I-I’m so sorry Elias. God, I just fucked everything up didn’t I,” Jon intended the statement to come off lightly, a self-deprecating joke, but instead it came out harsh and distorted, like the final words of a doomed man choking to death on his own blood  
.  
Elias removed his hands from Jon’s face and Jon went completely still, terrified yet certain at the same time that Elias was about to let him go, to step back and drop him into the chaotic maelstrom of his own thoughts without an anchor to ground him. As Elias should. It was, after all, what Jon deserved. 

But instead Elias simply moved his hands to lightly grip Jon’s shoulders, leaning in to lightly press his lips against Jon’s cheekbone. The effect was immediate. Jon’s frozen posture relaxed and he would have slumped forward were it not for Elias’ grip keeping his upright. 

Elias’ lips trailed across his cheek, pressing light kisses to the mole that sat under his brow, under his eye, the corner of his mouth. When he reached Jon’s nose, he took a moment to resume eye contact, brushing his nose against Jon’s for a moment and giving him a soft, saccharine smile, before pressing a kiss between Jon’s eyes and moving onto the other side of his face. 

He decorated that side similarly, dropping kisses everywhere he could get his mouth on and Jon was faintly glad for the fact that Elias was not wearing lipstick today, otherwise his face would have absolutely covered in sticky splashes of color. The warm breath across his face and soft hums that Elias made against his skin already had him flushing. He could feel his skin growing warm as Elias continued his feather-light kisses against his jawline, ending with a firm press of lips against the hollow between his jaw and ear. 

Elias made a pleased noise that did increasingly turbulent things to Jon’s inside and pulled back, remaining close enough so that Jon could easily lean forward and rest his head against Elias’ chest. Which he did. 

Elias’ hands took to stroking solid circles into Jon’s back, causing Jon to relax even more deeply into his arms. Physical touch did wonders for helping Jon, who had spent a significant portion of his life touch-starved and without the warm touches he so desperately needed. Elias was aware of this, so for the next several minutes, he simply let Jon forget his worries in the warm pressure, waiting until Jon took a deep breath and lifted his head up to look at Elias at his own volition. 

“Sorry,” was all Jon managed to say before a sharp frown from Elias cut his words short.

“No more apologies, angel. I am not upset at you. We will fix the problem, together, and all will be well. I won’t have you afraid or upset because of me. Alright, love?” his expression softened as he said this, but he stared intently into Jon’s eyes.

Jon exhaled shakily and nodded, “Yes, alright Elias.”

Elias smiled, pleased, and dipped his head to press one last kiss to Jon’s forehead. 

“Excellent.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woooooo more 2 AM JonElias content.  
> If you want to know the context for this fic,,,,me to! There is in fact, no context to this fic at all. I just wanted to write Elias dropping a bunch of kisses across Jon's face and this whole thing happened.
> 
> title from Rose Of Sharon by Mumford and Sons
> 
> If you want to chat about this fic or anything tma related with me, you can find me on twitter @wingsifer or on discord @ lesbianelf#1069 :):):)


End file.
